Raven's Tale
by wordwiz8121
Summary: When Slade brings Raven a message of her destiny she begins to fall apart...thinking suicide is the only way out, but will the love of another titan convince her otherwise? new season spoilers
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Teen Titans i just watch it and then the ideas they get to swarming about in my head and well yeah so read on.

* * *

My name, my destiny, my life two of these things I can't run away from...can I destroy the world? For as long as I can remember I have been told that there is no way to stop it. I think I have finally found a way to run away from my destiny, but the price is severe to me and my friends...

It was fortold that with my birth and life the world I know and love would one day end. My friends no my family would be killed and it would be at my hands. I can't live with the guilt...My name is Raven and I am supposed to destroy the world, Unfortunetly for Slade the prophecy is about to be diverted with a bullet, My name, my destiny, my life. by ending one I can run away from everything by pulling the trigger...I put the gun to my head _It won't hurt...it won't hurt...pull the god dammned trigger. _

"RAVEN NO!" Beast boy runs in and pulls the gun from my quivering hands. "You're not alone..." He wraps his arms around me in a gesture of comfort, it only enforces more what I have to do. I can't let these people who have become my family die...I can't let Beast Boy die.

"It's going to be okay, whatever is wrong, I'll make it all right."

_So clueless_ "Thanks BB I--I don't know what I was thinking." a tear slips down my cheek he wipes it away with his thumb

"I won't tell the others," with the gun in his hand he walks away, "Just talk to me next time Raven." he leaves. the door closes, and the pain the sadness floods back my safety, my Beast Boy, two things I never want to be without but must leave to save.

_I guess I have to find another gun now._

* * *

The next day is the same torment I've been feeling since slade put his filthy hands on me, I know that he did it by order from a higher power. Theres a knock on my door...

"Raven my friend are you well?"

Its just Starfire.

"I'm fine?" It sounds like a question even to me.

"It is just that you have been spending many days in your room, I...all of us worry for you." She says

"I know Star...I just need some time alone. At least for now."

I hear her sigh. I don't know what she expected me to tell her. The only one in the tower that knows about the prophecy is Robin...and the only one who might even take a guess at my mental state is Beastboy, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I die before anything happens to my friends.

Later I hear someone walk to the door. "Raven are you going to come out?"

It's Beastboy.

"Listen I just want to talk to you...you don't even have to let me in I can talk to you through the door. No matter what happens I'm always there for you all of us are and you know that...What you did yesterday, I haven't told anyone,It scared me...Raven I care about you okay...more that I have been willing to admit don't ever think that you are alone in this world all right.Just look around and you can see that we all care about you...me more than anyoneelse."

I stay silent for a long time, he doesn't understand, but he said he cared for me. I care for him as well, finally he sighs, like Starfire, and I hear him walk away.

I go through the shadows to the top of the tower on the roof. I can see the water cold and gray sloshingup to the shore as if begging to be fed. I had no intention of stopping myself so...I just jumped.

* * *

Read/Review and tell me what you think I'd really like to know, I have been a Beastboy Raven shipper for a whileI thought I'dwrite a little something, I might write a second chapter but as of know I am unsure. 


	2. The end

Darkdemon3952

Fatcat11388

The fairie enchantress

To Lenore: I realize that the story is a little rushed but that is the way I write. Sparsness of words lets the reader infer what is happening, I apologize if it causes confusion.

Sincerely,

Wordwiz8121

Thanks for your reviews. You guys are great.

* * *

The wind rushes past my body chilling all the nerves numbing the pain of everything. My eyes closed I await the impact. _Goodbye Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy,_ I think his name and a sob rises in my throat. Everything is going in slow motion memories haunt me. The time...all the times he saved me. I think I just passed the window. I just heard some one run into it. THey must have seen me falling, I hope they realize what I'm doing. Glass breaks, I hear robins grappling gun fire. It wraps around my wiast. _Break me in half_ the thought passes through my mind.

It doesn't, just knocks my breath out. _Damnit _The pull me into the window. I keep my eyes closed. maybe they'll think I just passed out and fell.

"What happened?" Robin asks.

"I think she went to the roof and then fell." Cyborg said.

"No, It wasn't that," Beastboy, "The other day...I walked into her room and she had a gun...Raven's been trying to kill herself, I'm not sure why but..."

He trailed off. Robin took charge after hearing the news.

"Starfire take Raven to the infirmary, restrain her. I'm putting her on a suicide watch...we'll take shifts watching her."

Starfire lifts me up I can feel us moving I keep my eyes closed If I open them I'll be questioned...I don't feel like explaining myself to them...Sure the Titans are my family but I can't tell them that easily. They may not understand, to save the world I'll do my final good deed...no matter what my life will end.

"I am sorry Raven, but this must be done." Starfire wraps the straps around my wrist. I don't fight, once the think I'm better I'll be let go then I can kill myself in peace.

"Starfire I'm here to switch watch." It's Beastboy, "Go get some rest."

I hear her stand up. "Thank you Beastboy, I will rest." the door slides open.

"Raven whatever reason you have for doing this must be a good one." He begins to undo the straps around my wrists and ankles. "Though I hate to see you go, if it's what you want then do it."

"Beastboy I--I need to tell you why." I say it with a struggle.

"Why?"

I open my eyes for the first time since I jumped off the tower. He was staring at me.

"About a week ago, when Slade attacked, he delivered a message...I had been expecting it for a long time but once it actually came I--I couldn't take it."

He grabbed my shoulders, "What was the message?"

"I...I am supposed to destroy the world. I can't do that, I can't hurt ym friend, I can't hurt you." I begin to cry.

Beastboy looks at me almost glaring. "You control your destiny. No one else, You hear me No one."

"I can't take the chance that it will come true." He hugs me, it's been a constant lately.

"You take charge of your destiny...what slade says, what the prophecy says. It doesnt' matter. You control you." He stares at me. "Don't end your life for anyone else."

I stare at the floor, I can feel him watching as if he knows everything in my soul. "I can't stay alive."

I jump off the bed and run, beastboy trys to follow but I lose him in the shadows. I'm outside the sun is rising over the city. I find one of the guns I had hidden outside. I put it to my head. The door to the tower opens I hear Beastboy scream something. I turn and look at him tears blur my vision of him. He gets closer, I mouth the words _Goodbye_ and I pull the trigger.

No pain, I feel light as I float away into a fog. I hear someone crying but it's distant far off, one thing manages to break through the stupor "Please save her...I LOVE HER!" Beastboy.

I can still feel the tears on my face they fall like rain, but they aren't mine. I guess that means that I'm still alive in some sense. I just wish I could have told Beastboy the way I felt. I smile to myself one last time before sinking into the darkness. I mutter four words..._I love you too. _

**THE END**


End file.
